


Christmas Wishes

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [10]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: The Westfall clan is considering adoption...of a pet that is.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/gifts).



> Happy holidays, SugarsweetRomantic! Here's some holiday Fridget Christmas fluff! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!

“Absolutely not, not going to happen,” Franky stated sternly, her eyes not parting from the evening news on the television. The recliner chair had become her new post as she was a high risk pregnancy after Ellie's traumatic birth. She’d been on rest for six weeks before finally reaching the safe-zone to deliver their third and final child. She was ready to pop at any second. Their third child, a sweet baby girl, would be arriving right before Christmas.   
“Mum! C’mon, we swear we will take it on walks and feed it,” Ellie pleaded as she fell to her knees. The middle schooler was a dramatic one, it was pretty apparent who she had inherited that quality from. Bridget stood by from the entrance to the kitchen to watch over Nolan and Ellie as they begged expertly.   
“Yeah, we’ve already made up a schedule,” Nolan added handing over the color-coded piece of paper. Franky took it into her hands and immediately recognized Bridget’s perfectly even handwriting. Her little minx was up to something.   
“Gidge,” Franky called over her shoulder.   
“Yes, Baby?” she entered the room, on cue, with a cup of camomile tea in her hand for her wife. She sat on the arm of the chair delivering the cup to Franky’s free hand and a gentle kiss on the forehead.   
“Your kids have just informed me that they would like a dog for Christmas.” Franky raised her eyebrows towards Bridget. The blonde faked her surprise. She’d practiced in the mirror to make sure it was convincing.   
“How come go from our kids to my kids when they do something you don’t agree with? Is  
this one in here my kid too? That will be hard to explain on the birth certificate,” Bridget laughed lightly patting her wife’s swollen belly.   
“No, this sweet angel is all mine because she doesn’t want a dog dirtying up the place,” Franky’s stern face didn’t even crack a smile.   
“We’ll clean up after it, we promise!” Ellie added with her pale blue eyes pleading. Nolan   
nodded over-enthusiastically.   
“It’s all we want for Christmas. That’s it, nothing else,” the blonde boy looked so much like Bridget, it still caused Franky’s breath to hitch in her throat.   
“Well, looks like your new little sister will have lots of gifts under the tree because we are not getting a dog and that’s final.” She finished the conversation, and tried her best to make a dramatic exit towards the bedroom upstairs, but at eight months along, it proved very hard to do without the help of her wife’s hand at the small of her aching back.  
“You put them up to this didn’t you?” Franky asked as they reached the master bedroom, and she lowered herself down to sit on the bed with a wince of discomfort painted over her face.   
“Absolutely not, why would you even say that?” Bridget put her hand over her heart.   
“Gidge, c’mon. There is no way I will be able to take care of a baby and a puppy at the same time. You’ll all be gone during the day, and who is going to be the one cleaning up its mess? Me! Changing diapers is bad enough, I’m not going to be cleaning up dog crap too.”  
“I completely understand, the kids have wanted a pet for so long, Baby. There must be something we can do.” Bingo. She had her right where she wanted her, and Franky’s pregnancy brain was none the wiser.  
“What about a cat?” Franky asked shuffling back to lay against the pillows.   
“A cat?” Bridget wrinkled her nose before taking the brunette’s swollen foot into her lap to give it a few good squeezes. When Franky released a contented sigh, Bridget continued rubbing gently trying to hide her smile.   
“Yeah, it’s still a pet, isn’t it?”   
“Well, I suppose you’re right. It would be much easier to take care of. No added stress for you while you’re at home with baby three.” Bridget added.  
“So it’s settled?” Franky asked, the drowsiness settling into her voice. She could barely keep her eyes open.   
“Yes it is, love. I’ll start looking,” Bridget leaned over to deliver a soft kiss to Franky’s parted lips before covering her with the soft comforter. She shuffled towards the door to deliver the news to the kids.   
“Gidge?” Franky asked with her eyes closed.   
“Yes?”   
“Not one of those hairless cats. They look like shriveled demons. I don’t want the baby to be scared of it,” she said sleepily caressing her stomach.   
“No hairless cats, you’ve got it,” Bridget giggled shaking her head.


	2. The Reveal

Franky had finally been put out of her beached whale misery on December 7th when she was scheduled to have a C-section. Nolan and Ellie were dropped off at Bridget’s brother’s until it was time to meet Baby Three as Nolan had dubbed her early on into the pregnancy. While neither Nolan nor Ellie would voice their fears out loud, Bridget and Franky knew that they were concerned for their mum after her last terrifying delivery. Bridget did all she could to calm their fears, reminding them their dear old mum could still outrun both of them without breaking much of a sweat. Franky was always in incredible shape for her age, and even the doctors could give her no reason to try for another child that they both so desperately wanted.  
Then at the exact time of 9:33am, their beautiful baby girl arrived into the world kicking and screaming with her eyes squinting towards her mother’s. Quickly she was swaddled and placed on Franky’s chest to allow them a closer look at the little one. Franky’s eyes poured over with tears as she brushed her fingertips of the full head of dark hair before she looked up towards Bridget. Franky had finally felt completely at peace with the world at the weight of the small child on her chest.

“Bridget, I swear if you put those potatoes in the blender I will lesbian divorce you on the spot,” Franky spoke softly through gritted teeth trying not to disturb the little girl attached to her breast under the swaddling blanket. One false move, and the girl would unlatch and wail loudly until the brunette was able to coax her back. She had reluctantly agreed to allow Bridget to complete this year’s Christmas dinner seeing as she was still recuperating from the cesarean section. It also proved challenging to cook with an eight pound weight stuck to her like a leach eighty percent of the time. She may have only been a few weeks old, but their girl had already put on some weight at the rate she was eating. Franky had loving started referring to her as the ‘Milk Monster’.  
“I thought you agreed you wouldn’t be a backseat cooker, dear,” Bridget reminded as she added butter into the bowl of steaming potatoes.  
“Not if you’re going to pulverize the poor potatoes into soup,” She whined rubbing her tired eyes. “Get one of the kids use the masher, and you should baste the turkey or it will-”  
“Franky Westfall, I’m kicking you out. Go finish up with her in her room and lay her down in the crib. Then you should take a nap yourself. We will be fine down here by ourselves, I promise,” Bridget finally shooed her towards the staircase. “If you come down those stairs before 4 I will lesbian divorce you right back,” she warned before giving her wife a quick kiss on the lips and a pat on the bum. 

Much to her surprise, Franky had managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep while the house buzzed around her. She even was able to take a shower and dress all without being summoned by anyone, which was a truly bizarre occurrence.  
By the time she went to grab the sweet little bundle from her crib, she was awake and kicking her legs. When Franky leaned over the sweet toothless smile appeared on her face. Okay, maybe it wasn’t quite a smile just yet, but it was pretty damn close.  
“Hey babygirl,” Franky cooed scooping her up into her arms and giving her a kiss on her chubby cheeks. “Are you ready to meet one of the people we named you after? She’s been waiting to meet you. Why don’t we put you in your new jammies, yeah?” Franky grabbed the white and gold polka-dotted onesie set complete with a matching headband. Bridget had insisted it would tame the girl’s already thick dark curls, and the brunette had to admit, she was so adorable. Her fist was shoved halfway into her mouth as she looked up toward her mum with those big green eyes. She was the spitting image of Franky, and Bridget could not have been more delighted.  
By the time the pair made it down the stairs, the house was bustling with voices of loved ones conversing over glasses of wine and appetizers. Franky managed to survey the state of the kitchen, and was quickly able to determine that her Gidge had performed perfectly.  
“Franky,” she heard a gasp coming from the entrance towards their living room. She would recognize that bell-like voice anywhere.  
“Hiya, Liz,” she smiled brightly turning toward the short blonde woman. “We’re glad you could make it,” she spoke for her family. Liz’s eyes were only on hers for a brief moment before they fell to the little girl cradled in her arms.  
“We’ve got someone we’d like to introduce to you,” she felt her eyes sting with tears. “Liz this is Elizabeth Westfall, or Bea for short” she smiled brightly handing over the small girl toward the woman who had slowly become her mother over the years.  
“Oh, love, you didn’t-” she choked as she rocked the girl softly in her arms. The tears were already streaming down her red face.  
“Ellie was named after Bridget’s mum, and you’re the closest I’ve got to a proper mum, Lizzy. I hope it’s alright,”  
“I’m honored. Bea would be too. God, Franky she looks just like you,” Liz gushed pulling the taller woman into a warm hug.  
“You both saved my life, in more ways than one. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you. I love you,” Franky allowed the tears to fall from her face. She’d hadn’t had to hold them back for many years now. They didn’t make her feel weak as they once did. The tears were there as a reminder of how much love she had in her life.  
“I love you, and I’m so proud of you Franky,” Liz confided. Franky wrapped her arms around the shorter woman again before swaying lightly. The moment didn’t last for long as three blurs dashed by them and ran upstairs. Franky made eye contact with Bridget from across the room only to be met with a shrug.  
“What the heck?” Franky called after their children as the padded loudly upwards.  
“Fletch was in the tree, but we got him out!” Ellie laughed hysterically.  
“Who’s Fletch?” Liz asked with creased eyebrows. She seemed to remember a particular guard by the same name…  
“The cat,” Franky said with wide eyes, until the woman started laughing loudly beside her. “He’s a rescue, and I swear, he was named before we got him,” she giggled herself as she took in the family around her. Her blonde bombshell wrapped her arms gently around Franky’s waist pulling her in for a hug.  
“I love you, Gidge,” Franky said into the woman’s ear so only she could hear.  
“I love you too, Baby. Look,” Bridget pointed up towards the archway to where someone had delicately hung a small bundle of mistletoe. “I suppose you have to kiss me now, huh?” she smiled. Franky brushed her lips down towards her girl in a passionate and slow embrace. Never in her life did she imagine her life would amount to much, but with her Gidge by her side, it was as if all her Christmas wishes had come true.


End file.
